finalfantasyfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Материя (Final Fantasy VII)
.]] 'Материя''' - особые предметы в серии Final Fantasy VII, которые позволяют персонажам использовать заклинания, призывать существ, использовать командные способности и способности поддержки и улучшать свои характеристики. Материя представляет собой основу для системы умений и способностей в Final Fantasy VII и играет важную роль в системе способностей в других играх. Описание Элементы мира Материя - это кристаллизованное Мако. С точки зрения метафизики, Материя взывает к мудрости Лайфстрима, чтобы (в большинстве случаев) манипулировать природой, что проявляется в реальности как феномен магии. Однако другие виды Материи улучшают характеристики ее пользователей. Материя - единственный способ, которым обычные люди (которые не принадлежат к расе Сетра) могут использовать магию. Когда Сефирот объясняет Заку и Тифе механизм возникновения Материи, он упоминает, что у него и профессора Ходжо были споры о ее природе. Ходжо выступал против использования термина "магия" применительно к Материи, но не мог предложить лучшего объяснения. В "Эпизоде Юффи" On the Way to a Smile говорится, что для использования силы Материи необходим толчок, который вызывают мозговые волны пользователя. В результате разум пользователя ослабевает, и частое использование Материи без должного отдыха уменьшает запас его жизненных сил. Материя возникает естественным образом в "источниках Мако", местах где Лайфстрим просачивается на поверхность Гайи и застывает, что происходит например на горе Нибель. Материя, возникшая таким образом, - представляет собой большую редкость, потому что на кристаллизацию Мако уходят столетия. В Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- ученый Шинра упоминает, что бОльшая часть используемой Материи была получена искусственно. Нигде не упоминается, если ли значительные различия в использовании и характеристиках естественной и искусственной Материи, но Черная Материя, Белая Материя и четыре осколка Материи, найденные в пещере Материи, гораздо мощнее любой другой. Назначение Несмотря на то, что процесс различен в разных играх, Материя может расти в уровнях, увеличивая свою силу. В Final Fantasy VII с увеличением уровня Материя получает новые способности, а достигнув уровня Мастера, создает копию себя. В других играх Компиляции Final Fantasy VII частицы Материи связываются с единственной способностью, которая становится более мощной по мере того, как Материя усиливается. В Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-'' с повышением уровня Материя дает все большие бонусы, а в ''Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII-'' у нее все больше шансов повлиять на оружие и/или броню пользователя. Только в ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-'' осколки разной Материи можно соединить благодаря процессу сплава, что позволяет получить более мощную Материю, часто представляющую собой буквальное сочетание двух отдельных Материй, например Огонь и Мощная атака дают "Огненный клинок". Размер В разный произведениях ''Компиляции Final Fantasy VII показан различный размер Материи. В оригинальной Final Fantasy VII и Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII- большая часть Материи, за исключением Черной, Белой и Огромной, размером с шарик-марбл: около 2,5 см в диаметре. В Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children и Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-'' Материя чуть меньше теннисного мяча, примерно того же размера, что и Белая Материя в оригинальной игре. Поскольку улучшение Материи называется "ростом", вероятно, она увеличивается в размерах по мере улучшения, что и объясняет разницу в размерах. Типы В ''Компиляции Final Fantasy VII существуют различные типы Материи, различающиеся по цвету и функциям. В более поздних играх эти типы могут еще подразделятся. Материя разделяется на следующие типы: В Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-'' продолжается тема цветов ''Final Fantasy VII, и добавляется несколько оттенков, что расширяет классификацию типов Материи. Например светло-зеленый цвет использован для лечебной Материи. Только Материя призыва представлена в единственном (красном) цвете. В других произведениях Компиляции Final Fantasy VII используется иная классификация, нежели описанная выше, и цвет не связан с типом Материи. В Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Кададж использует синюю Материю как Способность врагов и для призыва Бахамута СИН. Избранная Материя Винсента в Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-'' это Огонь, Метель и Гром красного, синего и желтого цветов соответственно, у Шелк есть оранжевая Материя, как она говорит - Материя Щита. Вероятно эти цвета были использованы как часть геймплея, а не в соответствии с каноном мира. Помимо перечисленных существует еще несколько уникальных типов Материи особого цвета, которые не вписываются ни в одну из категорий. Эти типы как правило играют особую роль и используются только как элементы мира и сюжета и не могут быть экипированы. *Черная Материя используется для призыва Высшей разрушительной магии - Метеора, - способной разрушить Планету. *Белая Материя используется для призыва Святости - высшей защитной магии, которая очищает Планету. *Ключ-камень - Материя, которая используется для доступа в Храм Древних. *Огромная Материя - особая Материя, образующаяся из сжатого Мако в Мако-реакторе. В ''Final Fantasy VII можно найти четыре Огромные Материи. *Мастер-Материя существует для Материи командной, магии и призыва и содержит все или почти все умения соответствующего типа. *В Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-'' существует Протоматерия, которую Лукреция Кресцент и Шелк используют, чтобы помочь Винсенту контролировать его форму Хаоса. *В ''Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII-'' существует Материя призыва, которая призывает Зиркониаду - высшее призываемое существо. Была разделена на части, чтобы предотвратить повторный призыв Зиркониады. *В ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-'' существует огромная красная Материя - Материя Богини, - которая лежит глубоко под Банорой. Появления Final Fantasy VII Материю можно вставлять в особые ячейки в оружии или броне. После установки Материи ее пользователь может призывать ее силы. У использования Материи есть как плюсы, так и минусы. В зависимости от типа и силы экипированной Материи некоторые характеристики могут повышаться или понижаться. Например Материя Восстановления, найденная в реакторе Сектора 1 в начале игры, уменьшает Максимум ОЗ на 2% и Силу на 1%, но увеличивает Максимум ОМ на 2% и Магию на 1%. Однако на практике эффект практически не заметен. За победу в бою игрок получает Очки способностей, которые распределяются между Материей экипированной в снаряжение, обладающее свойством "Рост Материи"; когда Материя получает достаточно ОС, она растет в уровне. Некоторое снаряжение влияет на рост Материи; в некотором есть ячейки, но установленная Материя не получает ОС, в другом Материя получает двойное или тройное количество ОС. У некоторое снаряжения вообще нет ячеек для Материи. Некоторая Материя с ростом уровней обеспечивает доступ к новым командам, другая позволяет пользователю применять фиксированную способность чаще, третья - дает бОльший бонус к характеристикам. Когда Материя достигает максимального уровня, она становится Мастер-Материей и порождает еще одну того же типа, но минимального уровня. При должном терпении можно получить бесконечное количество даже уникальной Материи. Материю можно устанавливать как в единичные ячейки, так и в объединенные. При установке в объединенные ячейки Материю можно сочетать с Материей Поддержки, что позволяет добиться различных эффектов, в том числе наделяет снаряжение стихийными свойствами или позволяет объединенной Материи поражать несколько целей. Например объединяя Материю добавочного эффекта с Материей статусного эффекта в оружии персонажа, наделяет оружие способностью при атаке иногда накладывать этот статус на противников. Объединив Материю добавочного эффекта с Материей статусного эффекта в броне, дает члену партии иммунитет к этому статусному эффекту. Если инвентарь Материи игрока заполнен, при попытке подобрать Материю игра предупредит игрока и предложит сначала убрать Материю. Материи Куджаты и Последней атаки являются исключениями, игрок безвозвратно лишится их, если "получит" их с полным инвентарем. При полном инвентаре Материи, получение Мастер-Материи (и соответственно ее копии) будет заменять некоторую Материю без предупреждения.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1X1t_B2f9Gw Какая Материя будет удалена зависит от списка приоритетности. При "рождении" новой Материи она заменит первую из низкоранговых, чей ранг ниже, чем у новой, без учета ее ОС. Однако инвентаре вмещает 200 Материй, чего вполне достаточно для большинства игроков. За повышение Материи до уровня Мастера и повышение всей Материи до ее финальных уровней В ПК версии игры игрок получает достижения "Мастер Материи" (Master Materia) и "Перегрузка Материи" (Materia Overload) соответственно. В релизе для PlayStation 4 за повышение Материи до уровня Мастера игрок получает трофей "Повелитель Материи" (Materia Mastermind). Помимо перечисленной выше есть уникальная Командная Материя - Способность врага, которая обучает игрока способностям противника. Этот тип Матрии и Клауд появляются в ''Super Smash Bros for Wii U/3DS на этапе Мидгара. Однако в этом случае она используется для призыва препятствий. ''Final Fantasy VII Remake Материя устанавливается в особые ячейки в снаряжении, на некоторых моделях оружия она остается видимой. Благодаря ей можно использовать особые способности, например магию или призыв, когда заполняется шкала ATB игрока. Некоторые виды Материи, которые не подходят к новой боевой системе, будут удалены, однако в игру будут введены новые виды.Final Fantasy VII Remake boss claims some materia will be cut, some will be added опубликовано на Destructoid Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Похитив Материю у Клауда, Кададж и его братья используют ее в бою с ним. Вместо того чтобы экипировать Материю в снаряжение, они вводят ее прямо в руки. В ''Reunion Files говорится, что поскольку Материя является побочным продуктом Мако, а Мако более не используется, применяется она все реже. ''Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII- Винсент Валентайн может экипировать свой револьвер Цербер Материей Огня, Метели или Грома. Огненные пули поражают цель и создают огненные волны, которые поражают нескольких противников. Ледяные пули становятся самонаводящимися. Молниевые пули поражают нескольких противников и создают цепную молнию. Однако радиус стрельбы ими уменьшается. Материя не вписывается в привычную цветовую схему. Хотя все три типа можно отнести к Магической Материи, они не зеленые: Огонь - красная, Метель - синяя, Гром - желтая. Несмотря на то, что Материю все еще используют, Клауд говорит, что лучше применять магию пореже, потому что Планета еще не исцелилась и "ей нужны все силы". Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- В этой игре используется уникальный способ создания Материи. Выбрав опцию "создать Материю", игрок должен сделать фото на свой телефон, и в зависимости от преобладающего на изображении цвета игра создаст Материю, например красное фото создаст Материю Огня. Одновременно игрок может экипировать только три Материи: две - в броню и одну - в оружие. По мере использования Материя растет в уровнях, максимальный - 9. Однако более высокие уровни не дают более мощные заклинания: Огонь и Огонь-2 это две разные Материи, и Огонь не станет Огнем-2 с повышением уровня. Уровень Материи повышает шанс снаряжения приобрести стихийные свойства экипированной Материи. Например если в оружие экипирована Материя Огня, есть шанс, что атаки игрока будут огненными, чем выше уровень Материи, тем больше шансов. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Количество ячеек для Материи зависит от ранга СОЛДАТ Зака. В начале игры Зак является СОЛДАТом Второго класса с четырьмя ячейками для Материи, получив повышение до Первого класса, он получает возможность использовать шесть ячеек. Была введена система сплава Материи, которая позволяет объединить две Материи и (при удовлетворении особых требований) предметы, дающие бонус к характеристикам. Материя получает новые уровни не при помощи ОС, а в Цифровой волне разума. Когда в модулирующей фазе игроку выпадают две и три одинаковые цифры от одного до шести, Материя в соответствующей ячейке получает уровень: если выпадает две цифры - один, если выпадает три цифры - два. Призыв мугла может повысить уровень сразу всех Материй. Максимальный уровень - пятый. Также разные уровни одного и того же заклинания теперь содержатся в разных Материях (например Огонь и Огонь-2 находятся в отдельных Материях). В инвентарь помещается 256 Материй, если игрок заполняет его, Материя, найденная после этого, собрана не будет. В таком случает лишнюю Материю можно превратить в Очки Солдата, иначе говоря, разложена до Мако. В основе боевой системы ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-'' была использована система ''Final Fantasy VII с некоторыми дополнениями. Система Материи была разработана таким образом чтобы игрок мог выбирать между улучшениями, подходящими для "ролевой игры" или "экшена".FFVII: Crisis Core Preview опубликовано на 1UP.com Разработка Когда была разработана система Материи, было решено, что любое оружие и любая броня могут быть экипированы любой Материей. Игровой процесс был задуман таким образом, чтобы зависеть не от индивидуальных особенностей персонажа, но чтобы сражения изменялись в зависимости от использованной Материи.Final Fantasy VII – 1997 Developer Interviews опубликовано на shmuplations В оригинальной японской версии игры можно найти несколько неиспользованных в игре типов. Среди них Магические Материи "МагБарьер", "Отражение", "Обновление", Командная Материя "Закон", Материя Поддержки "Усилитель" и Независимая Материя "Подводная". Неиспользованная Магическая и Командная Материя не дают способностей, которые нельзя было бы получить при помощи другой Материи, а Материя Поддержки не оказывает никакого эффекта на объединенную с ней. Подводная Материя была добавлена в поздние релизы и используется в бою с Изумрудным оружием. Однако ее название в японском Международном релизе было изменено с на . Все эти Материи появились в последующих релизах, хотя их названия не переводились, а некоторые их свойства были удалены, что сделало их менее полезными. Аллюзии В Final Fantasy Tactics Черная, Белая, Синяя и Красная Материи являются Артефактами, которые можно собрать. Описываются они следующим образом: В Dissidia и Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy одна из ОЗ атак Сефирота называется "Черная Материя", проводя ее он сбрасывает на противника метеорит. Это является отсылкой к Черной Материи в Final Fantasy VII, которая призывает Метеор, чтобы уничтожить Планету. Также кристалл Клауда это Матрия, которая похожа на Белую Материю Аэрис. Помимо этого Материя - предмет, который можно получить, разрушая элементы уровня в Ядре Планеты. В Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade в качестве предметов появляются Черная, Красная, Синяя и Желтая Материи. В кафе Square Enix "Artnia" подают коктейли с темой Материи. В коктейль входят джин, лаймовый сок и замороженный шарик Материи: синий из Блю Кюрасао, красный из Крем де Кассис. В честь 14 февраля 2014 года в продажу был выпущен набор шоколадных конфет, состоящий из пяти штук сделанных так, чтобы походить на Материю из Final Fantasy VII, по одной на каждый тип. В Ehrgeiz: God Bless the Ring в великом мече Ehrgeiz есть материя, которая испускает таинственное свечение. Ее сила в руках победителя может сделать его кем угодно, даже богом. В фанатском сериале Монти Оума Dead Fantasy Тифа использует в бою магию Материи, в том числе Огонь, Лед, Молния, Время, Гравитация, Ультима, Барьер, Яд, Все и Слепота. В пятом эпизоде Тифа лишается всей или почти всей Материи, которую забирает Хитоми. Система создания Материи в Final Fantasy XIV была разработана (и названа) на основе Материи из Final Fantasy VII. В Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep на иконках D-Link способности Зака Фэйра изображена материя. Галерея FFVII Materia Menu 4.png|Замена Материи в Final Fantasy VII. WhiteMateria.jpg|Белая Материя MateriaAC.JPG|Разные типы Материи в Advent Children. Kadaj-absorbing-a-Materia-FFVIIAC.jpg|Кададж помещает Материю в руку в Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children. Official-FFVII-Chocolates.jpg|Набор шоколадных конфет "Материя" в кафе Square Enix "Artnia". FFVII Materia Slot Single Zero Growth.png|Одна ячейка без роста. FFVII Materia Slot Linked Zero Growth.png|Объединенные ячейки без роста. Этимология "Materia" переводится с латыни как "вещество". С испанского и итальянского также переводится как "субъект/предмет". Название также может быть связано с первовеществом (Prima materia) - легендарным основанием, которое должно трансмутировать в Философский камень. Первовещество также описывается как основа всего существующего, его чистейшая форма, подобно тому, как в Final Fantasy VII Материя является кристаллизованным Мако, основой жизни планеты. В романе Говарда Лавкрафта "Случай Чарльза Декстера Варда" термином "материя" названы разноцветные порошки, изготовленные из мыслителей и ученых прошлого, в которых сохраняются их знания. В Final Fantasy Материя также содержит знания давно умерших Древних и может быть разного цвета. Название для Системы Материи, изначально названной "сферами" (название было предложено Тэцуей Номурой), придумал Хиронобу Сакагути. Он посчитал, что название должно быть понятным и ярким даже для учеников начальной школы, потому выбрал термин "Материя".Weekly Famitsu Issue no. 1224: Yoshinori Kitase Interview опубликовано на The Lifestream.net Интересные факты *В англоязычном сценарии, включенном в "Limited Edition Collector's Set" Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, говорится, что в своей самоубийственной атаке на Клауда в конце фильма Лоз и Язу использовали Материю "Комета, Вспышка и Взрыв". Примечания Смотри также *Сплав Материи en:Materia (Final Fantasy VII) de:Substanz es:Materia Category:Материя Категория:Final Fantasy VII Категория:Кристалл